


Three Little Marshmallows

by somanyofthekids



Series: Fauntlings [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Multi, boffinshield - Freeform, even though there's nothing specifically fem about this, fem!boffinshield, it's just the mood I was in, just tryin to figure shit out, this is literally the first piece of creative writing I've ever posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyofthekids/pseuds/somanyofthekids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo has finals. Bilbo has stress. Bilbo has marshmallows. And Bilbo has two girlfriends who love her very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a list of fluffy starter prompts on tumblr

Bilbo froze, hand halfway to her mouth. 

“There is a perfectly good reason I’m eating these mini marshmallows right out of the package, I’m certain of it. Probably,” she said around cheeks stuffed full of marshmallows, watching Thorin and Bofur walk into the kitchen.

“Marshmallows are good for a sore throat,” Thorin suggested as she dropped her keys on the counter.

Bilbo pointed one finger out from her fistful of marshmallows. “Yes! That’s it, Thorin has it, I’m eating them for my throat.”

“But you don’t have a sore throat,” said Bofur with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

“How do you know? Maybe I came down with a terrible, awful sore throat while you two were out seeing a movie  _without_  me,” Bilbo postulated with a small pout.

“You told us to leave!  _‘Some of us still have finals,'_  you said. _‘I can’t study with you two celebrating all over the house,'_  you said. _‘Get the hell out before I come at you with every knife in the kitchen block,'_  you said,” Bofur helpfully reminded her.

Bilbo tried to frown, but found she couldn’t because her cheeks were still full of marshmallows. She finally chewed and dropped her handful on the counter so that she could take a swig of the chocolate milk she had made earlier, just before she’d noticed the bag of marshmallows. She swallowed, and let out the kind of sigh that takes an entire semester to build up.

“Uuuuugh I just can’t bully my brain into remembering anything more,” she bleated, defeated. “I’m going to _fail_ and I won’t be able to  _graduate_  and I’ll have to move back _home_  and my parents won’t even make me feel bad about it, they’ll be genuinely _happy_  to have me back because I can’t even be a  _proper failure_.” Bilbo put the bag of marshmallows down and plopped her arms on the counter, leaning over to bury her face.

“Oh, sweetie,” cooed Bofur. “Bella and Bungo love you! I’m sure if you asked them, they would at least try to make you feel like a proper failure.”

Thorin cut a look over to Bofur and mouthed “not the time” before coming over to rub Bilbo’s back gently.

“You won’t fail, Bilbo. You’ve done fine all semester, you have a solid B in the class. If you’re really that worried about it, we can help you study, love.”

“Yeah! Thorin’ll ask you questions, and I’ll toss a marshmallow in your mouth for every answer you get right!” Bofur snatched the bag of marshmallows off the counter and dropped a kiss into Bilbo’s curls. “Come on, it’ll be fun!”

“‘Fun’ is probably a bit of a stretch, but it’ll be better than studying alone,” said Thorin to her girlfriend over her other girlfriend’s back.

“Oh, you don’t think I can make this fun?  _Watch me._ ” 

Bofur danced out of the kitchen, marshmallows swinging from her hand. After a few minutes, Thorin patted Bilbo’s back.

“Come on love, we’d better go make sure she’s not ripping up the carpet again.”

Bilbo finally lifted up her head. “You know, she did fix the weird smell coming from that room. Ripping up the carpet wouldn’t have even been a problem if the landlord hadn’t happened to drop by.”

Thorin shook her head and the two walked together into the living room.

What they found when they got there, was Bofur dressed perfectly to play in the snow. Long johns under her pants, two pairs of socks under boots, sweater, coat, scarf, gloves, hat _and_ earmuffs. She was well prepared, and well in advance since it was May.

“Forget the marshmallows. We’re going to play Strip Study. For every question you get right, I remove an article of clothing. I put on extra since I know you have a lot to go over, and if I run out then Thorin can start taking things off too.”

Bilbo’s mouth dropped open, then clicked shut.

“Didn’t they do this in ‘Billy Madison’?”

“Confirming that would mean admitting I’ve watched Adam Sandler movies, which is not something I’m willing to do.”

Bilbo finally cracked a smile. “Yeah, alright. Let’s do this.”

 

 

 

Bilbo did not fail the final, the class, or to graduate.

However, it was a good thing Bofur had gotten out the scarves, as both she and Thorin needed them for a few days after their study session. 


End file.
